


A Riff in Space and Time

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: The Doctor looked everywhere. It was difficult trying to find something suitable to give his wife for Christmas. Nothing was special enough for her. She deserved the best. And he'd almost given up looking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just after Last Christmas for the Doctor, and either during or after Darillium for River.

The Doctor finished reading his book, sitting in his chair on the control room balcony. He was trying to enjoy a few moments peace by himself before he would inevitably get bored and have to go and save a planet from immanent destruction. He had a feeling the need for adventure would find him sooner rather than later.

Earlier that evening, he had been reunited with his friend Clara Oswald. But she was asleep in her room down the corridor so he was at a bit of a loose end for something to do. Not that that usually stopped him finding something.

There was a beeping noise coming from the console. It was the beep that sounded when the TARDIS needed to land on a rift to refuel.

The Doctor put his book down in a way that if Clara got up during the night, she wouldn't be able to see the title - she teased him enough as it was. Then he got out of his favourite chair and climbed down the stairs to the console.

The Doctor considered where he was going to take his ship. He didn't fancy meeting Captain Jack Harkness in this regeneration, so decided he wouldn't go to Cardiff. This new face of his wasn't really one for flirting so Jack would probably get on his nerves.

But where should he go, then? There were quite a few rifts across time and space for him to choose from. He was rather spoilt for choice. He put up a map of the Universe on the scanner screen to see if it would help him pick one. It didn't.

Then he had an excellent idea. Maybe he didn't have to choose one himself, after all.

"Come on then, old girl," the Doctor said, stroking the console. "Find a rift somewhere nice for us to spend a few hours. Surprise me."

The lever that dematerializes the TARDIS moved seemingly by itself and the ship wheezed and groaned as it disappeared from it's original position. Switches flicked themselves and buttons pressed themselves as the TARDIS flew the Doctor to a new location. And possibly to a new adventure.

 

 

The TARDIS vworped into view on a planet in the future and a long way from Earth. The Doctor stepped out of his box and into the cold, night air.

The street the TARDIS had materialized on was snowy and busy. Christmas lights were strung from the shops and the church in the distance. There was a huge Christmas tree covered with decorations in the square outside the pub. There were market stalls in rows in the middle of the cobbled walkway that were selling Christmas gifts and fresh food. It was mostly spices, bread and cheese, from what the Doctor could smell. The buildings were built out of stone and old bricks and some of them had thatched roofs. It looked like the settlement had been modeled on an old, English town from Earth. So he had landed on a colony world, then.

"Humans," the Doctor muttered under his breath. "You get everywhere. You're worse than mildew."

He wandered along the precinct for a few minuets. That's when he saw _her._

She was a couple of yards away through the crowd of people, but it was undeniably his wife. Those curls were unmistakeable. They bounced around her head as she turned to go down a little side street. The Doctor went after her.

The side street was teeming with people, just like the high street they'd left a few seconds ago. It was lined with speciality shops and a couple of bars, but River didn't stop at any of them.

The Doctor didn't know what he'd say to her after all this time. He hadn't seen her since before he got himself trapped on Trensalore and never dared to hope he'd see her again. He thought she'd gone to the Library, she'd left him a note. He thought they'd skipped Darillium entirely. Oh, how that thought had made his hearts sick.

The Doctor thought about how he'd approach her as he followed her down the street. His hearts pounded in his chest and his confidence seemed to have deserted him. He couldn't summon up the courage to simply talk to her. His hands felt sticky and he concentrated on the icicles forming on his breath to calm his racing mind.

What if she didn't recognise him? He didn't know how he'd cope with that. At the same time, he couldn't just walk away. What if she didn't like his new face? What if she hated him now? He couldn't stomach that either, so decided he'd simply follow her and see what happened.

The side street led to an iron gate which River opened and walked through. The Doctor followed her and found himself in a huge park. The ground was covered in snow and he could just see the pavilion and the bandstand through the nighttime mist.

Now they were away from the crowds, the Doctor could see River properly. She was wearing a thick, beige, wool coat that reached down to her knees, blue jeans, and brown, ankle-height boots with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She had a cloth shopping bag slung over her shoulder, and the Doctor could see something in Christmassy wrapping paper poking out from inside it. She also had a rather eccentric looking hand bag with her. The Doctor recognised it as the one she bought for her mother at Kolipicus market. If River was using it, then it must be after Manhattan for her.

He swallowed, suppressing all the bad memories that revelation had brought forward in the back of his mind.

The Doctor followed his wife along the tarmac path that led them through the trees and over a bridge. The bridge crossed a fairly wide river which had entirely frozen over. Even the waterfall was solid ice. The sight was beautiful, though. It reminded the Doctor of the Thames during the Frost Fairs.

The Doctor and River were nearing the other side of the park and he wondered where she was leading him. There wasn't much on this side of the river. Although, the Doctor could just make out the typical hovercar park and teleport bays through the dark.

River followed the path that veered off to the left, and the Doctor spotted a small, cottage-like cafe several yards away with it's lights on. River's pace increased even though she could hardly have been accused of taking a leisurely stroll before. When she reached the cafe, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

This confused the Doctor. She must've passed a dozen places as good as this in the town, and he'd have thought one of those bars on that side street would've been more her thing. So, the question was, why did she chose this place?

The Doctor followed River into the cafe and gingerly sat opposite her at the table she'd chosen for herself in the corner. There was no avoiding her now. He couldn't put it off any longer, no matter how much he wanted to run. His breathing practically stopped as he waited for her to notice him. He still didn't know what to say, he felt so nervous.

Almost as soon as she heard him sit, River put her menu down and smiled across the table at him. She seemed so utterly pleased to see him, and he couldn't help feeling overjoyed at the fact. He could feel his hearts hammering in his chest and he could suddenly breathe again. Relief flooded his brain and tears rimmed his eyes.

"Hello, River," the Doctor beamed light headedly in reply to her smile.

"Hello, sweetie! I've been expecting you," she said.

The Doctor relaxed into his chair as he felt a huge weight lift off of him. He blinked to stop the tears escaping from his eyes, his smile refusing to leave his face. He was just so glad that she knew him and seemed to still like him, if her smile was anything to go by.

He pulled himself together, trying to get over his emotional rollercoaster in the hope River didn't notice he'd been worried or nervous at all.

"Expecting me? Even I didn't know that I was going to end up here. I still don't actually know where here is. And I assume you've seen this face before, given your complete lack of surprise at the eyebrows," he waggled them about by way of demonstration, causing River to laugh.

"Oh, I've spent a lot of time with this old face. That's how I knew you'd be here, you told me."

"Spoilers," the Doctor's already impossibly large smile grew yet bigger at the news that he was going to see her again.

"Indeed."

"I imagine there wouldn't be much point to me asking you when you are in your time stream."

"You imagine correctly. All I can say is it's quite late for me."

At that, the Doctor's smile died. All the warmth behind his face ebbed away leaving only the ghost of happiness behind.

One step closer to the Library.

"Oh, that face! I shall have to fix that. Hang on a second," River reached behind her chair and delved her hand into her bigger-on-the-inside, shopping bag.

"What've you lost?" he asked her as she struggled to find somewhere to get hold of the thing she was trying to retrieve.

"Nothing," she managed to pull out the present in Christmassy wrapping paper and handed it to the Doctor. "Merry Christmas!"

"For me?" the Doctor smiled happily at the oddly shaped gift. "Thank you. Can I open it now?"

"Yes," River lent forwards expectantly.

The Doctor unwrapped the present to reveal that it was an electric guitar. He frowned. He'd never shown the slightest interest in playing the guitar before, so was confused as to why his wife had bought him one.

River searched her husband's face. She thought he would be pleased, but there was no sign of it in his expression. She felt worried for a second that she'd bought him the wrong one, he could be such a geek about guitars.

"I've never played the guitar before," was all he could think to say, he didn't want to sound rude, not to River.

Now she understood.

The Doctor watched her worried expression slip from her face to be replaced by another brilliant smile.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, sweetie," she said with a wink. "Spoilers."

The Doctor turned his attention back to his present, looking at it with renewed interest. He didn't mind the thought of learning the guitar, he quite liked that kind of music in this regeneration, as it happened. Yes, he would definitely give it a go.

"Thank you," he genuinely smiled.

 

 

After their meal, the two of them ventured out into the cold once more.

The walk back through the park together had been a pleasant one. They chattered about normal, little things and River told him about the latest book she'd written. He didn't tell her he'd already read it at least a hundred times.

All this would usually be a little ordinary for the Doctor, so he was surprised how natural it felt to him. He always said he'd retire, although he'd been avoiding it for much of his older life for fear of boredom. But now he realized, with River, he might just be able to do it.

 

 

River dragged the Doctor around the shops in the town. Not that he was complaining, he needed to find a present for her.

She kept looping her arm through his. He wasn't complaining about that either, which surprised him. This new body of his had a problem with touch with everyone, but to his grate delight and confusion, not with his River.

He managed to slip away to buy her something when she was distracted by a homeless man, sitting against the church, wrapped up in a sleeping bag. The Human Race would never get past this problem, it seemed.

River put a rather large Narg note in the tramp's hat and he thanked her. She always did her best to help those who needed it, and the money didn't come from anywhere that she could talk about in mixed company.

When she looked around to ask the Doctor if he'd like to go for a quick drink in the pub, he was nowhere to be found. She got out her communicator to call him before remembering that he didn't have his mobile phone yet. She'd have to fix that, she decided. Or invent a new rule called 'don't wander off'.

She'd just have to wait for her much needed drink.

 

 

The Doctor looked everywhere. It was difficult to find something suitable to give his wife for Christmas. Nothing was special enough for her. She deserved the best. And he'd almost given up looking.

Then the Doctor found an obscure jewellers down one of the quieter roads and looked in the window. They had a beautiful, TARDIS blue neckless on a stand in the center of the display. It was dainty and elegant but full of bright colour. It was very River. He couldn't resist so he popped inside and bought it for her.

On his way back to find his wife, he passed a florist and decided to get her a bunch of her favorite flowers as well.

The Doctor had never bought a present for River before. He'd been feeling bad about this for a while. Now he knew he was going to be spending a lot of time with her, possibly quite soon, he had a chance to put that right. As of today, he was going to spoil that woman rotten.

 

 

River walked back to the TARDIS, hoping that that was where the Doctor had gone. She had looked all over the town and hadn't caught sight of him anywhere else.

If he had snuck off to learn the guitar without telling her, she'd kill him. Again.

Then she saw him walking towards her and smiled.

"There you are!" River said with an accusing tone. "I thought you didn't like it when companions wandered off."

"I'm not a companion," he smirked and River raised her eyebrows at him, what did he think he was to her, after all. "And besides, I was trying to find you a present."

"Oooh, what do I get?" she asked expectantly.

The Doctor pulled his hand from behind his back and held the bouquet out to her.

"Ahh, thank you, sweetie," she took the flowers off him and admired them.

"That's not all," he fished out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the necklace. "Merry Christmas, River."

River's face lit up. She handed him back the flowers so she could hold the presentation box with both hands.

"Oh, it's beautiful, my love," she breathed, stunned. "Thank you!"

She shut the lid of the box and put it safely in her bag, then kissed her husband quickly on the lips.

He had missed the feeling of her lips against his so much that once she pulled away, he crashed his mouth back onto hers. And River wasn't complaining in the slightest. He was warm and loving and she wanted him so very much.

The Doctor pulled back this time, breathless and tingly all over. He adoringly moved a stray lock of River's hair out of her flushed face, thumb gently brushing her cheek. The amount of love pouring from her eyes was enough to render him speechless and he wondered why he was ever worried about her not liking this him. That thought had been ridiculous. He knew River would always love him, just as he would always love her.

"When you disappeared earlier, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a drink. Shall we? The pub's still open," River continued, holding her arm out to be linked with his.

"Yeah," he smiled, allowing River to loop her arm through his once more and lead him away.

 

 

"And stay out!" the pub landlord shouted as he tossed the Doctor out into the square.

The Doctor picked himself up and dusted the snow off his jacket and trousers, giving the landlord one of his award-winning glares.

Next thing the Doctor knew, the landlord himself was hurtling towards the pavement. He hurriedly moved out of the way as the other man landed in a heap on the paving slabs. The Doctor couldn't contain a smirk as he looked up to see River standing triumphantly in the doorway.

"And stay out!" she echoed gleefully.

The landlord stood up, face red with anger and a murderous spark in his eyes as he headed towards her. River darted away from the door, managing to get past him before he did anything else he might regret and grabbed the Doctor's hand.

They ran off laughing down the street together as the landlord shouted obscenities after them. Once they stopped being able to hear him, they ground to a halt and shared an amused glance.

"What did _you_ do?" River asked.

"I don't know. I was talking to him and he just got cross," the Doctor frowned.

"Must've been something you said."

"Usually is," he agreed. "Although, you didn't have to throw your wine glass at his husband."

"He made a pass at you! I wasn't going to stand for that!"

"Did he?"

"Yes!"

"I never noticed."

"You wouldn't. And look what the oaf did to my flowers!" River complained, holding up her pitiful bunch of once perfect blooms for the Doctor to see. "Sorry, my love."

"Ahh, it's not your fault. I'll get you replacements tomorrow. You are staying, aren't you?"

"If it's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me!" he grabbed hold of River's hand again and they wandered back to the TARDIS. "I haven't seen you in so long, I've no intention of letting you go just yet."

River smiled fondly up at him before resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

 

 

When they got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor synced his new guitar with a speaker from Magpie Electricals and put up sheet music on one of the scanner screens in the control room. Then he remembered he didn't even know how to play the guitar, so he put some instructions up on the other screen.

River smiled when she saw the book the Doctor had been reading. She'd recognise it anywhere. _The Time Traveller's Wife_ was her favorite novel and she and the Doctor had spent many a happy evening reading that book, curled up in a blanket together. It was nice to find that the Doctor had still been thinking about her, even after all these years and a regeneration.

River sat down on the control room steps and watched him learn to play, rather pleased with herself for the fact she'd bought him his first guitar. She remembered all the time she had spent on Darillium, listening to him playing, and smiled. His love for the guitar was her fault, and she was proud of it.

"You're right, dear. I do like playing the guitar," he called over to her.

"I know," she smiled fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!! :)


End file.
